


Broken Pieces

by Kinky_Romantic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Goth Girl, Goth OC, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Plus Size Girl, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Billy Hargrove, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, plus size, plus size OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Romantic/pseuds/Kinky_Romantic
Summary: Time is running out for Billy and Molly, with her due date approaching the couple must come up with a plan to keep their new family safe from their abusive parents.Part 2 of Jagged Edges. If you have not read that it is highly recommended, I’m not sure this will make much sense without it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was panicking. Nothing fit! It was an unseasonably warm April day and nothing fit! All winter she was able to hide her growing bump under extra layers, but now that she was entering her third trimester she was fucked. Her bras didn’t fit, her pants wouldn’t stay up and her shirts made her baby bump glaringly obvious. Her mom still didn’t know and if she couldn’t find something to wear she was going to find out real soon. Her breaths came faster and faster as discarded clothes piled up around her. Her lungs burned as tears blurred her vision. Billy was on his way over and she would have to walk past her mom to get out of the house and she had nothing to wear! 

She was spiraling as she threw clothes around her room making the chaos of it that much worse. The camero rumbled outside and her mom yelled up to her to hurry up. She was hyperventilating as her mom started banging on her door.

“I’m naked! Don’t come in!”

“Hurry up! I don’t want that degenerate revving that awful thing outside my house!” 

She introduced Billy as her boyfriend at Christmas and her mom seethed. She made it obvious that he was too attractive for her and when he defended her…. well her mom decided she hated him. Molly squeezed into a bra and dug deep in her closet she found a pair of unflattering sweatpants and a hideous long sleeves block pattern top. It was garish and huge, a cruel gift from her mother, but it fit she grabbed a jacket and her messenger bag holding them both in front of her stomach as she ran out of her room. 

“Wait!” Her mother grabbed her roughly by the arm and spun her around to face her. She moved her hand to grab Molly by the face. “Do yourself a favor and don’t eat while you're out. You’re looking worse than usual.” She sneered and pushed Molly away by her face. Anger and embarrassment burned her cheeks as she stormed to the car.

“What did she do this time?” Billy's voice was somber as he drove away from her house. 

“The usual, I’m gross, shouldn’t eat, you’re a degenerate.” She looked over at him on the last point and saw him smile over at her before his brows raised.

“That’s some shirt.” He was trying not to laugh and failing as she groaned. 

“It’s the only thing that fits thanks to you!” Billy lost it. He straight up cackled and she punched him in the shoulder.

“Fuck, ok, I guess we go shopping?” He was still trying to control his laughter and she couldn’t help but join in. It really was a fucking hideous shirt. 

“We go to the fabric store a few towns over,” she idly rubbed her bump, “no way I’m going to find anything my style in this state. And I don’t feel like going to Chicago.” He reached over and grabbed her hand, “she’s going to kill me when she finds out.” Molly's voice was somber as she looked down at her stomach. Billy gave her hand a squeeze.

“My old man too,” he paused for a beat, “you ever wish we could just get rid of them?”

“What, you mean kill them?” He chuckled.

“No you psycho, I just mean get rid of them.”

“We could.”

“We can’t”

“Why not?”

“Cause we’ll go to jail!”

“Only if we get caught!”

“You know you’re nuts right?” She huffed, but she did get an idea.

“What if,” she paused and chewed on her lip, “what if they didn’t die. What if they just got close?”

“Molly…”

“No hear me out! What if they got sick, like real sick, make them think they’ll die. Near death experiences can change a person. We can tell them when they think they’re on their deathbed then they’ll recover and have this ‘new lease on life’ and I don’t know maybe even be happy about the baby.” 

Billy pulled over and put the car in park, he turned to face her and held her hands in his. 

“Molly if something goes wrong…”

“It won’t.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“What’s our other option? Tell them? Have them beat the shit out of us? Have them send us away? I’m not going to lose you or this baby because of them!” He pulled her in and kissed her rough, needy.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

  
  


———-

  
  


Billy sat stone faced on the edge of Molly’s bed, his mind churning. He took her shopping then they spent the rest of the day researching at the library. Of all the ways he pictured killing his dad, poisoning him to near death was never one of them. He was nervous, and kept going back and forth on if they should go through with it. It was risky. He realized he was actually worried about what would happen to Suzan and Max if his dad died. What would happen to Molly if her mom went… he shook the thoughts out of his head and ran a hand down his face. It was too late to back out now anyways, Molly was set on it, and with how all over the place she’d been he worried she would do something she would regret if he wasn’t around to hold her back. That’s not to say he didn’t picture killing her mom, he definitely did, but she was so damaged from losing her dad he didn’t want this to weigh on her too. 

Fuck he needed a drink, a smoke and a fight. 

He looked over at Molly and watched her work. She was sewing up some new clothes, her nose scrunched and tongue out as she concentrated. His doubts and worry faded into the background as he watched. She was his family now, all that matter was keeping her and their child safe. 

“Let’s go to Chicago next weekend.”

“Hmm?” She was lost in her work.

“Let’s go to the city next weekend. You can check out the clothes, we can look at baby stuff, and I can fuck your brains out in a hotel room.” That got her attention.

“Is that so?” She turned from her work to face him, pinning him with her gaze. 

“Come on, think about it. We spike our parents drinks, the stuff Suzan and Greg don’t touch, we go out of town and when we come back they should be right where we want them for the big announcement.” A wicked smile pulled at her face, she really was exceptionally beautiful when she was plotting. 

“So we’re doing this?” He smiled and cupped her jaw, running his thumb over her cheek.

“Anything for my girl.” She laughed and playfully swatted him away. 

  
  


He gave her a kiss goodbye before he climbed out her window. He needed to head home before his dad decided to lay into him for whatever he did or didn’t do. Since he introduced Molly as his girlfriend two things happened, Susan became much more loving towards him and his dad was somehow more of an asshole. It was like he was baiting him or something.

He ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t want to dwell on this shit. If Molly's plan worked it wouldn’t be a problem much longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS! Physical abuse and violence to follow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me a while I was trying to come up with some fluff before this part of the sorry but I couldn’t find anything that felt right so here we go.

Molly stepped out of the shower humming softly, she was on cloud 9. Tomorrow their plan would be set into motion. Her and Billy would be on their way out of state while their parents slowly killed themselves drinking their poisoned booze. She was damn near giddy.

She was still getting dressed when her mother threw her door open. Molly froze.

“You stupid fucking whore.” Her mother’s voice was so hateful, so calm. 

Without a shirt on, Molly tried to wrap her arms around her middle. Tried to keep herself hidden, it was no use. Her mother ripped her arms away.

“I thought maybe there was a fuck up at the hospital. Surely they weren’t billing my idiot kid for an ultrasound.” 

She twisted Mollys arm behind her back harshly, pain exploded from her shoulder. With her mother that close to her she could easily smell the alcohol on her. The woman had been spiraling since the holidays, drinking more and more each day. 

“You’re hurting me! I- I can expl-“

“Explain what a fucking mistake you are? I never wanted you, I knew my life was over when your father knocked me up. I should have gotten rid of you, now I’m going to do you the favor I didn’t do for myself.”

She began walking to the stairs, Molly struggled against her hold, her mother kicked her knee dislocating it and dragged her limping to the stair case. Molly was screaming begging her to stop. Greg ran out of his office at the sound. He stood at the bottom of the steps wide eyed as he watched his wife shove Molly down the staircase. 

“Jesus Christ Darla! What are you doing!” 

“That fat bitch got herself knocked up. I’m taking care of it.” 

Greg ran for the phone as her mom descended on her once again. Molly lay on the ground trying desperately to protect herself as her mother clawed at her. Her manicured hands found their way around her throat.

“I need police and ambulance!” 

Mollys world started fading, reality winking in and out as pain enveloped her. The last thing she saw way Greg ripping her mother away from her before she succumbed to the darkness.

“You’re going to be ok…… it’s going to be ok kiddo…”

  
—————-

Billy sat perched on the edge of his bed while doing curls trying to finish a good workout before the weekend getaway. The phone rang, but he ignored it, Greg got him a baby pager for emergencies. He just wanted to keep his head down until he could leave tomorrow. 

In an instant everything changed.

Suzan screamed and a moment later Max threw open his door.

“Run!”

Billy dropped the weight as his dad stormed in. Neil shoved Max into his wall to get past her. Billy had no idea what was happening until his beeper started going off. He paled as his dad cocked his fist back and it collided with his face. Billy went down and Max sprung up, she tried to pull Neil away and that's when Billy saw the red hand print across her face. Neil tried to get her off him and his elbow collided with her nose. Susan was in the doorway, grabbing Max as she reeled back.

Billy saw red. Molly was in trouble, and Neil had just hit Max, her nose bled as Suzan held her back from the fray. Something in Billy snapped as he lunged at his dad. He’d never fought back before. Years of abuse and rage poorer out of him as he landed a flurry of blows. He screamed as warm blood sprayed over his fists. Neil put his hands up in surrender but Billy didn’t stop. He fought until his dad sagged on the ground barely conscious. He would have kept going would have killed him if some part of him hadn’t just registered what Max had been yelling.

_Molly’s in the hospital_

Billy looked down at the heap that was his father, the anger left him as fear and anxiety took over. He looked from Max and Susan to his dad not knowing what to do until he remembered how Max threatened him those months ago. 

“You stay the fuck away from us you hear? You put your hands on any of us again and I’ll kill you!” He yelled, the words like glass against his raw throat. He looked over to Susan before bolting past her to his car. He had to get to Molly.

Billy pulled up to the hospital tires screaming. He bolted from the car, frantic to find Molly. His mind was a churning mess he could come up with a clear thought, every worst case scenario spilling into his mind one after another. It wasn’t until someone grabbed him that he realized he was hyperventilating, it wasn't until he tried to push them off and they held him tight that he realized who it was. Greg held him in a tight hug and slowly the world started solidifying for Billy. 

“What happened? Where is she?” His throat was still raw, his words too sharp. 

“She’s with the doctors right now,” Greg kept a hand on his shoulder as he guided Billy to a seat. 

Billy listened with clenched fists as Greg told him what happened. Rage boiled inside him. He was so angry at the world he thought he might burst into flames. He didn’t know how much time had passed he had no concept of it, he was turbulent and all he wanted was Molly. To know she was ok, to know their kid was ok. A nurse approached Greg and he waved Billy over.

“We set her shoulder and knee, scans indicate no internal injuries, we just have to do an ultrasound to check the baby and Ms. Jasper has requested you both be with her.” 

Billy’s mouth went dry and his stomach flipped as he followed the nurse. He reached up and held onto his saint necklace and did something he hadn’t done in years. He prayed. 


End file.
